Xmen: Soundtrack
by xjustxletxmexgox
Summary: I had enough people tell me this idea was ok, so I'm going to try it. Basically it's the story of Pyro, Rogue, and Iceman before, during, and after the movies, set to songs. The first chapter is a song-fic, but the rest won't be. Criticism is VERY welcome
1. Chapter 1

Firstly: Idk when I'll get around to updating my other fics... I'm kind of stuck with a dead muse for my Four Brothers and Harry Potter fanfics. I promise I'll get around to updating them sometime... eventually... hopefully before I die... Hey, I'm trying here.

Ok, so I got this idea last night, and I kind of liked it, so... I went through my extensive music collection, and picked out twelve songs for each character as a 'sound track' type of deal. Basically, the whole thing would work around three different stories, all connected though, each taking place with a different character. There would be twelve short chapters for each character. The song would be the main basis of the chapter. So, please inform me whether or not you like the idea, or if you think you have a song that would be better. By 'Better' I mean, that would fit the point that the original song is trying to get across. Leave it in a review, along with which song you'd be replacing.

Thanks!

Pyro:

1. Push (Matchbox Twenty)

2. Headstrong (Trapt)

3. For You (Staind)

4. She's So High (Tal Bachman)

5. I'm Dying For You (Mest)

6. Outside (Staind)

7. Black Masks And Gasoline (Rise Against)

8. Somewhere I Belong (Linkin Park)

9. The Gift (Seether)

10. Soldier's Side (System Of A Down)

11. From Yesterday (30 Seconds To Mars)

12. You Fight Me (Breaking Benjamin)

Rogue:

1. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (Eurythmics)

2. Ghost OF A Good Thing (Dashboard Confessional)

3. Crawling (Linkin Park)

4. It Can't Rain All The Time (Jane Sibbery (Crow Soundtrack))

5. Bitch (Meredith Brooks)

6. Torn (Natalie Impruge (sp?))

7. Everything You Want (Vertical Horizon)

8. Famous Last Words (My Chemical Romance)

9. Everything Changes (Staind)

10. I'm A Fake (The Used)

11. Never Too Late (Three Days Grace)

12. I Wish It Would Rain (The Temptations)

Ice-man:

1. You Make Me Smile (Blue October)

2. The Reason (Hoobastank)

3. 3 AM (Matchbox Twenty)

4. Here We Are (Breaking Benjamin)

5. She Loves Me Not (Papa Roach)

6. You're Love Is A Lie (Simple Plan)

7. Thank You (Simple Plan)

8. Grown Woman (Jason Aldean)

9. Break Apart Her Heart (Good Charlotte)

10. Shoulda (Hinder)

11. Until The Day I Die (STory Of The Year)

12. Memory (Sugarcult)


	2. Home, Please, Perfect

A/N: Ok, so here is the revised list for the chapters. Please, I'm open to all criticism. I'm not very confident about the idea. This first chapter is very short, I know, but this is the intro chapter into John, Marie, and Bobby's lives before they discovered they were mutants. I will try not to make it a song-fic in future chapters, simply having the song at the beginning and working around it. Please again, any criticism. Also, I know the last two songs have been switched up slightly, but nothing's been removed.

Chapter 1. Home, Please, Perfect

Chapter 2. Headstrong, Sweet Dreams, Seize The Day

Chapter 3. Fade, Crawling, Wake Me Up When September Ends

Chapter 4. She's So High, It Can't Rain All The Time, The Reason

Chapter 5. I'm Dying For You, To An Angel, I Could Not Ask For More

Chapter 6. Outside, Torn, 3 AM

Chapter 7. Black Masks And Gasoline, Everything You Want, Here We Are

Chapter 8. Somewhere I Belong, Never Too Late, Thank You/Grown Woman

Chapter 9. Sleep, The Gift, Shoulda

Chapter 10. From Yesterday, Everything Changes, Memory

Chapter 11. Finale

* * *

_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone_

'_Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait till I leave this place_

13-year old John Allerdyce lazily tossed his backpack to the floor, and headed into the kitchen. He didn't even bother calling out to his mother; she wouldn't be home. She was never home during the day.

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case_

John barely noticed his mother coming in. He'd already smoked five bowls in the past six hours, so he wasn't noticing too much other than the TV. But when his mother's fat ass blocked his view, he finally looked up.

"St. Jonathon Allerdyce! Did you do anything today! The dishes are piled up in the sink, the laundry's still sitting in the back room, the floor's got more hair than the dog, and I'd bet solid money your homework's not done!" She screeched.

John looked at her lazily, rolling his eyes as she continued her tirade.

_No matter how hard I try_

_I can't satisfy_

_This is not my home I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

* * *

_Can't you see that I'm sick of this?_

_Chances are you're oblivious to how I feel_

_Sitting on your throne, and I'm sure that I'm not alone,_

_Not alone, not alone_

12-year old Marie listened to her mother go on, unable to bring herself to stop the older woman. She bit her lip. It was the fourth time that day that her mother had sat there and belittled her for something or other.

Her mother was 'perfect'. She was, in her own words, 'above everyone else'. And as her daughter, Marie was supposed to be the same.

_Tell me please,_

_Who the fuck did you want me to be?_

_Was it something that I couldn't see?_

_Never knew this would be so political._

_And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin_

_And it's starting to tear from within_

_But it's obvious that doesn't matter to you,_

_So please_

Tears ran down Marie's face. "What, mama! Will ya please just tell me what it is that ya want me to be! 'Cause Ah don't know. Ah never do anythin' right!"

"Well, trying to talk right would be helpful for starters. Dressing like a proper young lady, so I could actually take you out in polite society would be another one. Honestly, you're an embarrassment to both your father and I. Do you know what people are saying?"

Marie bit her lip, tears still pouring down her face.

_I've swallowed all your answers_

_I've swallowed all my pride_

_You've used up all your chances_

_Can't keep this all inside_

Marie stared at the darkened knife in her hand. Darkened with her blood. She had nothing left. No pride, no dignity, no self-respect. This is what her mother had reduced her to. A sniveling mess of a girl who –despite her best efforts –would never please her mother.

_So please don't keep telling me that it's ok_

_I don't buy all the shit that you say_

_And quite honestly I'm fucking sick of it_

_So please if I cut off this nose from my face_

_Then I wouldn't feel so out of place_

_But it still wouldn't be quite enough for you_

* * *

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up_

_According to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you disapprove_

_All along_

13-year old Bobby sat alone in his bedroom, trying desperately to hold his emotions in. His father's stinging words at the dinner table kept replaying in his head. _"Art class? Are you serious? I would have expected something better from you, Bobby."_

But it was the look in his eyes that had stung the most. The look that told Bobby his father had no more use for him.

'_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just to late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be_

_Perfect_

Ever since Bobby had started drawing, he and his father had slowly been drifting apart. When Bobby had announced he intended to be an artist for a living when he got older, he and his father hadn't had a civil conversation since.

It hadn't always been that way. They had been the typical father/son. Playing catch and basketball after school, watching football on TV… but then everything had changed.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_And nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_


	3. Headstrong, Sweet Dreams, Seize The Day

Back off I'll take you on

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

16-year old John Allerdyce glanced around him. The boys were more than big enough to beat his ass. If, that is, he had been a normal kid.

The first few months on his own, living on the street, he hadn't used his gift. Morally wrong, is how he'd explained it to himself, using an unfair advantage. But after the first few times of getting his ass whooped, or having his stuff stolen, he'd quickly changed his tune. Now, almost two years later, he relished the chance to 'play'.

A smile came to his face as the boys advanced closer. No reservations. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his Zippo.

"I'll warn you one last time. I'm not a person you wanna screw with," He said with a small chuckle.

The boys burst into laughter. "Oh no, he gonna burn us to death with a lighter!" One of the boys mimicked. "Save us, save us!"

The small smile became a full fledged demonic grin as John opened the lighter, and lit a small flame. They had no idea how right they were. Well… maybe not to death, he told himself. That was messy. He'd done that the first time, back when he had minimal control. It'd been amazing, but messy. Eh, he'd just torch 'em a little.

The fire from the Zippo flew out, and engulfed the boys. John used careful control to make sure that their burns would be no worse than skin-deep. Just enough to make it painful.

He laughed amid the screams.

It didn't take long before the screams quieted into moans as the boys lay on the ground. John extinguished the flames, and walked over to one.

He was a young blond haired punk, who looked up at John in hatred.

"You're one of them," He spat. "A mutie freak!"

John smiled as he opened his lighter again. "No," He said quietly, still smiling. "I'm a god."

The boy's hair disappeared into a cloud of flames.

As John stalked away from the battle ground, he couldn't get rid of the smile that remained plastered to his face. A god…_ he_ was a _god_. Let his mother chew on that one.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I've traveled the world_

_And the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

16-year old Rogue hopped out of the truck. "Thanks for the ride, mister," She called behind her.

"No problem, honey. Just remember, you want to take 81 to Binghamton, and you'll be all set."

Rogue waved as the man drove off, then hiked her cloak up a little bit higher as she started walking.

This was her second time hitchhiking across country. She was usually lucky; a truck driver would stop to pick her up, and take her most of the way. She'd quickly learned that truck drivers were the safest. Most of them were just lonely guys who wanted someone to talk to about their family back home, something she could definitely relate to.

She blew into her hands to warm them. She was used to the warmth and humidity of southern Mississippi; the snow and cold of the northern states she was still getting used to.

She smiled sadly as she thought of Mississippi. Her and Cody had been planning on hitchhiking across country when they graduated. It was their dream. But everything had changed when they shared their first kiss.

Rogue –she didn't really think of herself as 'Marie' anymore –glared at her hands. They'd ruined her life. All she'd wanted was a family, someone to call her own. This… curse… had ruined any chances of that ever happening.

But hey. At least she had one part of her dream. Everyone always told her the best part of life was hitchhiking across country.

She just wished she had someone to share the experience with.

_I see my vision burn_

_I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry_

_A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in _

_No longer needed here so where do we go? _

16-year old Bobby watched from his window as his father played catch with Ronny. Three years younger than Bobby, Ronny was everything their father had hoped for in Bobby.

Bobby felt his hands tightening around the window sill. Most of Bobby's pictures had been taken down, replaced by trophy shots of Ronny. His father barely spoke to him anymore, other than to ask if he was still 'wasting his time with that art stuff'. His mother tried making up for her husband's lack of interest, but she was usually busy… running Ronny to all his games.

Bobby sat down on his bed, and hung his head. He was invisible to his own family. Life with out him continued on for the Drakes.

Bobby glanced at the letter lying on the bed. _Professor Xavier's School For The Gifted_, read the return address.

Six months ago, he would have had no idea what it was about. He smiled sadly as he looked down at his hands. Popsicle man, he called himself, with more than a little satirical humor.

The letter from the school (and one for his parents, if he chose to give it to them), had described that there was a place for people like Bobby. Mutants. Gifted people, as the letter had said.

_Gifted…_

Bobby felt a single tear drip down his cheek. He knew he would go to the school he had never heard of, almost a hundred miles away from his home. He didn't want too… But why stay in a place where he wasn't wanted?


	4. Fade, Crawling, When September Ends

I try to breathe

_I try to breathe_

_Memories overtaking me_

_I try to face them but_

_The thought is too_

_Much to conceive_

_I just stuffed it down_

_Now I'm older and I feel like_

_I could let some of this anger fade_

_But it seems the surface_

_I am scratching_

_Is the bed that I have made_

John stared at the other kids playing. He'd been at Xavier's for almost two months now, but things hadn't changed since that first day he'd arrived. People avoided him like the plague. They all knew that Xavier had bailed him out of jail to bring him to the school. A few of them even knew the reason why he'd been in jail, even though Xavier had promised to keep that secret.

John turned away, and walked back inside the mansion, and up the steps to his room, where he lay down on his bed. Not really his. None of it his; the only thing that was 'his' was his Zippo. Everything else, even his clothes, were bought and paid for by the school. Nothing but the lighter…

John stared at _his_ lighter, and felt the memories try to push their way to the surface.

"_No, don't!"_

"_Please, stop!"_

He shuddered as his chest tightened. He forced the mental movies back into the recesses of his mind. He wasn't ready.

The pain in his chest turned to anger, bubbling, boiling. His mother hadn't even visited him in jail after the first time. And that time had only been to tell him that he was none of her concern anymore; that she'd tried to do right by him, but he went wrong anyways. John had forced himself not to leap over the table and strangle her. Tried to do right… that was a laugh. She hadn't protected him from anything. She'd thrown him to the streets with the discovery of his power. Thrown him to…

He forced his breathing to return to normal, violently straining to keep the memories at bay.

Xavier and Dr. Grey had told him the memories would fade with time. That the pain would ease. Eventually.

_Just give it time._

John threw himself backwards on the bed, hitting his head against the headboard. But he barely felt it.

_Just give it time._

How much time?

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

Rogue awoke, sweating. The trucker looked over at her.

"You alright there, honey? Musta been one hell of a nightmare," He commented as she pulled herself up into the seat.

"Yeah. I'm… fine," She said slowly. "Um, could you let me out?"

The man looked at her in concern. "I thought you wanted to go to Chicago. It's cold out there, sweet heart, and there ain't a town around for another twenty miles."

"I'll be fine. Just… I need to get out."

The trucker shook his head. "I can't stop you, but I wish you wouldn't. Might not be another vehicle for an hour or so."

Rogue nodded as the large semi pulled over to the side of the road. "Thanks for the ride," She said as she opened the door.

The trucker went to shake her hand, and Rogue recoiled.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, honey," He said unsurely.

Rogue forced herself to relax. "I know. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." With that, she jumped out of the truck.

She waited until the semi was fully out of sight, before she sat down. She started shaking uncontrollably, the fear inside her clawing it's way to the surface.

She stayed like that for a while, before she forced herself to stand. Her legs were wobbly, and felt like Jell-O. She glanced around. She was in for a long night, she thought as she started walking.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Bobby traced the patterns on the ceiling again with his eyes. He knew every detail by heart, had them all memorized. He spent all of his time staring at them, doing the same thing, over and over…

Sometimes he slept. Not often. But sometimes. It took off some of the edge, some of the boredom, some of the hurt.

The pain of leaving had started to lessen. His parents had jumped at the chance to send him off. His father hadn't even made it home to see his plane off. He hadn't received a single phone call, and only one letter from Ronny, asking if he would mind if they got rid of the dog. Bobby's dog.

Bobby hadn't bothered sending an answer back.

He sighed as he heard the rain start to hit the window. He knew in a few seconds, the screaming would start as the younger kids ran out to play in the mud.

He almost wished he could join them… But another part of him never wanted to leave the bed ever again.

He rolled over onto his side. School would start next week. He'd have to leave his room then.

He closed his eyes slowly.

Maybe he could sleep the rest of the year away…


	5. Shes So High, Cant Rain, The Reason

She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothin's going to happen_

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

John sighed as he watched Rogue and Bobby teasing each other. It was perfect; a match made in heaven. Something he had no right to even dream of. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting it anyways.

Rogue was way out of his league. Something perfect, an angel even. An insecure, unsure angel, but an angel none-the-less.

He had watched her from the first day she'd arrived. She was beautiful, which had attracted him at first. But then, after he'd gotten to know her (long before Bobby had even _looked_ at her, goddamn it), he'd realized it wasn't her looks that made her so attractive, so… perfect. It was _everything_ about her. Everything about her was perfect… innocent and sweet.

Most of the other kids at Xavier's still wouldn't give him the time of day. Bobby had been his first friend –mainly because Xavier had forced them to be –but Bobby wasn't a bad guy. John would rather spend his time with Bobby than alone.

But Rogue… John gladly would give a right arm just for her to smile at him. And she had ignored the rumors that the other students spread, ignoring the truth about John. She'd told him that it didn't matter where he came from, or what he'd done. She liked him anyways.

That meant worlds to John.

She had changed him. For the first time in his life, John found himself empathizing with other people. He found himself laughing at small things that once would have sent him over the edge. He no longer flew into an insane rage at the slightest insult.

The girl who couldn't touch anybody had changed his soul.

"Let's go for a walk!" Rogue announced, startling John out of his thoughts. Bobby quickly agreed.

John shook his head though. "You guys go on. I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"You sure, John?" Bobby asked, although John could see the pleased look in his eye at the thought of time alone with Rogue. John very rarely left Rogue's side, often relishing in the annoyance it caused Bobby to have a third wheel hanging around. But today… he figured the two deserved some time alone, without him there to mess things up.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"John, Ah'd like you to come-" Rogue started, but John stopped her with a forced grin, and a wave of his hands.

"Nah, I really do wanna get some sleep. Big test tomorrow. Go have fun… Don't do anything I would," He teased. Rogue grinned back at him, and turned away.

He watched her walk away with Bobby, a large smile still gracing her face.

Yeah… way out of his league.

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever_

_And though the night seems long_

_Your tears won't fall forever_

Rogue laughed as Bobby threw a skittle at her. "Bobby, Ah told you not to do that!" She said indignantly, although she was secretly pleased.

Things had changed after she'd come to the school. She had friends. Logan, Bobby, the teachers… John.

John had been her first real friend at the school. He'd stuck by her, stuck with her, and made life interesting. At one point, Rogue had been sure he would ask her out, ask her on a date, but nothing ever happened. It seemed all John wanted was a friend. Which, although it disappointed her a little, was ok with Rogue. She'd take John anyway she could have him.

Besides, she had Bobby to play the part of the boyfriend now.

She smiled at the blond haired boy sitting next to her. Bobby was perfect. Almost too perfect. He was thoughtful, caring, kind, patient… he was the boy scout poster child, she thought with a smile. The complete opposite of her and John.

Her memories of her time on the road were beginning to fade. She'd made a new life here at the school, a life where people weren't afraid of her. Professor Xavier and Doctor Grey were already working on something to control her power.

She frowned a little. The only thing that could have been better was if almost everyone in the school wasn't afraid to come closer than a foot to her. Bobby was careful not to touch her skin… almost too careful at times, which annoyed her, even though she knew he had just reason. But she couldn't help but to compare Bobby to John. John wasn't afraid at all. He'd grab her hand without looking to see if she had gloves, play with her hair as if he didn't have a care in the world.

But still… things were good. Life was good. She was wanted.

She glanced over at John, who was broodingly staring out the window.

"Let's go for a walk!" She announced loudly, almost directly into John's ear.

John started, and she watched a forced smile come to his face as Bobby readily agreed.

"You guys go on. I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"You sure, John?" Bobby asked, a little too eagerly. Rogue knew it annoyed Bobby at times, how close his best friend and his girlfriend were. But she didn't really care.

"Yeah, I'm sure," John said quickly, stretching himself out in the chair.

"John, Ah'd like you to come-" Rogue started, but John quickly cut her off.

"Nah, I really do wanna get some sleep. Big test tomorrow. Go have fun… Don't do anything I would."

Rogue rolled her eyes with a smile as she and Bobby headed towards the door.

Yeah… things were good.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Bobby couldn't help but grin as he and Rogue walked outside. The day couldn't get any better. Time with Rogue, without John.

He quickly glanced down to make sure Rogue had her gloves on, before lacing his fingers through hers. She smiled up at him, and he sighed contentedly.

He'd changed in the past few months. Rogue had shown him that there was still something worth while. She'd shown him that he couldn't just live the rest of his life from his bed.

He'd realized his life wasn't over. That he could make a new life… with Rogue.

He smiled over at his girlfriend. She was perfect. In everyway. Now, if only he could get more time alone with her… instead of having John follow them around all the time.

He scowled. He liked John… John was his best friend. But the pyrokinetic insisted on following the couple everywhere they went. They went to the movies, John went. They went out to eat, John followed. They went for walks, John tagged along. They went for drives, John would force himself into the backseat.

Rogue was his, goddamn it. Not _John's_, not _theirs_. His. John had taken too long to ask, he lost out. Rogue was _his_ angel. _His_ savior. John needed to back off.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Rogue asked worriedly. Bobby realized his fists were clenched, and a dark frown was on his face.

"Nothing, hun. Just thinking about my final tomorrow," He lied quickly.

Rogue smiled at him. "Like ya got somethin' to worry 'bout. Ya'll pass with flyin' colors… like always," She teased.

Bobby grinned back at her. "Well, maybe if you tried studying, you could too," He said, mock serious.

Rogue gave him an indignant look, and shoved him backwards with a laugh. Bobby caught her arms, and pulled her down with him.

"That wasn't very nice," He said, laughing.

Rogue huffed as she stood up. "Neither was pullin' me down." She offered him a hand up, which he took.

They stood there in silence for a moment, before Bobby pulled her into a careful hug.

"I love you, Rogue."


End file.
